This project is intended to design a treatment chair which overcomes the inherent design limitations of commercially available chairs. This chair will function independently of the treatment couch so as to permit opposed field treatment in any orientation in an extended isocentric fashion (the center of rotation will be at a distance greater than the standard isocenter of the accelerator). This chair will be capable of accurate, reproducible rotation and translation in the lateral, longitudinal and vertical planes. If possible, the chair will function properly with a standard radiotherapy simulator to permit proper localization, immobilization and treatment planning. The chair will be designed on the "tool holder" principal. That is, the chair will function as a platform, providing for the attachment of various additional devices which can be placed in such a manner so that they allow proper immobilization of the patient without restricting treatment delivery.